Rechargeable batteries represent a promising technology for providing large-scale energy storage for mobile and stationary applications. In order for the market penetration of this technology to increase, the cost of battery packs must be decreased. While the battery cells (e.g., lithium-ion cells) have traditionally been and probably are still the most expensive components in battery packs, the cost of the battery cells is expected to decrease over time with economies of scale, new materials, and design improvements. Furthermore, the performance and lifetime of the battery cells is expected to increase, leading to new high-durability applications needing robust connections and conductors. This trend will place more emphasis on the cost, performance, and reliability of other components in battery packs as well as efficient methods of assembling battery packs using these components.
The electrical interconnects and battery monitoring systems (BMS) in battery packs are two areas in which performance and component costs will be focused on. Many conventional battery packs are assembled using bulky metal plates with complex features. These metal plates are used for interconnecting individual battery cells in packs and to carry current among these cells and/or terminals of the packs. The plates are frequently wired to the individual cells using separate fuse or connector wires, which are designed to protect the individual cells against over-currents and thermal runaway. These fuse wires are fragile and are prone to breakage under the stress and vibration conditions typically encountered in the field. Furthermore, each plate is typically attached to the cells as a freestanding component. This individualized assembly drives up costs and the overall complexity of manufacturing the pack, which in turn negatively impacts safety and robust performance of the battery packs.